Calm Water
by Perceptive Pawn
Summary: There was, after all, Vampires and Werewolves. What indication had I ever been given to doubt that there were other things out there as well? I know it was silly, stupid even, yet I couldn't help but feel glad that this newcomer was here. It felt safe.


I woke to another foggy morning with rain threatening to downpour from the dark clouds that obscured the sky. Blinking furiously to clear the haze of sleep from my vision, I focused on the object of my entire being: Edward Cullen.

He was laying, stretched out across my bed with one of his icy granite arm still hooked under my pillow to rest on my left shoulder and his other still wrapped possessively around my waist.

A moment of staring at his unimaginably beautiful face, I realized with a jolt that vampires didn't sleep. Blinking again, I became aware of the soft noise filling the frigid air of my room.

Suddenly, His wonderful topaz eyes opened to capture my gaze and his humming stopped. I felt a pang in my chest, and I realized that I hadn't wanted his musical hum to stop.

"I need a human minute."

He chuckled deeply before letting me go and looking out the slightly fogged up window of my room and into the green forest that surrounded the Olympic Mountains.

Exiting the classroom at the bell, I saw Edward already up at the door waiting for me from where he had been beside me. As he held the door for me, I noticed the female teacher was swooning at him.

Shaking my head at the pathetic expression on her face, I passed through the door with Edward so close behind me that I could feel his cold skin radiating into my clothes.

"So Bella, You don't mind if I abduct you to my house this evening do you? Alice is absolutely stuck on the Idea of a Human Sleepover, and it's a Friday."

I almost opened my mouth to say the Charlie was going to be home and I needed to make his dinner when he continued in his dazzling voice.

"I already spoke to Charlie. He said it was alright for you to spend the night with Alice. "

Closing my previously open mouth, I walking into the cafeteria and began to head towards the food line.

Edward beat me to it with his ethereally beautiful stalk. Picking up a tray, he began to put most of my favorite food on there, or at least my favorite cafeteria dishes.

I smiled softly at his perfect half-crooked smile while we walked to the table with his sister Alice's tinkling laughter wafting from it. As a treat of her birthday, Jasper was at the school to spend lunch with her. Turns out that the celebration was actually for the day that she was turned, but the rest of the school knew it as merely her birthday.

I took my seat next to Alice, Edward Sitting on my other side. Jasper was across the table from Alice, his hands busy with a piece of twine.

I began to pick at the bowl of fruit that Edward had gotten me, laughing at Alice's mere joy towards the intricately braided bracelet of twine Jasper had finished.

Jasper's happiness at her Enjoyment was practically tangible in the air, his special ability casting a layer of euphoria over the inhabitants of the table as he held Alice's hand and tied the bracelet onto her cold wrist.

Alice's spiky black hair framed her face perfectly as she held Jasper's hands across the table.

I felt another wave of euphoria wash over me as Jasper, who consequently had gotten much more relaxed around humans (Me specifically), seemed so simply enraptured in Alice's company.

It was so sweet.

Suddenly, Edward went rigid and glued his eyes to the door apprehensively. Jilting, I was being dragged in my chair towards him, his arms pulling my chair totally around his own.

He locked one arm around my waist in an iron lock, and then Edward did something I had never seen him do. He shivered.

Alice, whose head had snapped up to stare at the door as well, shivered too.

When Jasper shivered, his influence on my emotions was cut off and I felt it as well.

I felt like my entire body was submerged in a river, one that was flowing quickly around me. It didn't tingle, but it was a similar feeling.

Jasper seemed to feel it most besides me, as I could see the grip he had on the table crushing the metal counter and nearly tearing a chunk of it off.

The source of our table's distress waltzed in through the double doors about five minutes after our tension began.

With grace in step that rivaled Alice's, a slender girl strode her way across the cafeteria towards our table. Her long silver hair hung in waves around her unnaturally pale skin and simply floated around her being as if it were in water. The epitome of a woman, her chest lightly bounced as she walked; every guy in the cafeteria turned his head to watch as she passed them. Her black tube top was skin tight and gave a full view of her emaciated waist while her plaited black skirt did the same for her long toned legs.

I knew immediately that she was vampire. There was no mistaking the breathtaking beauty that radiated from her stature.

She came to a stop about five feet from our table, her knee high black boots clicking softly as she did so. Her eyes were lined with a heavy layer of black and she had pretty navy eye shadow above that. Mascara made her eyelashes draw attention to her even more breathtaking irises.

Her eyes were as bright a blue as I had ever seen. It was as if light was filtering out from them and illuminating her face. Her lips were a soft lilac color, but it matched the silk bow tied around her hips.

She hesitated, her eyes roaming the inhabitants of the table. Her eyes held mine for a mere moment before they flitted to Edwards.

He held her stare, a low growl rumbling in his throat as she peered into his smoldering topaz eyes. Her gaze didn't waver while he displayed his displeasure with her appearance.

I shuddered as the feeling of rushing water got a bit colder, her fishnet gloved hands twitching at her sides.

Her jaw tightened and her hands fisted before her line of vision turned to Alice.

Soft, gentle little Alice suddenly cringed and sunk down in her seat before she flashed a grimace at the girl; she bared her razor sharp teeth for a moment before her face resumed its pixie-like features.

My gaze turned to Jasper, who had yet to move. He seemed frozen, his eyes locked on her while his girlfriend glared daggers at the visitor. I gently nudged his foot with my under the table. Why wasn't he reacting like Alice and Edward? A better question was why I wasn't intimidated or scared of this vampire as I had been of James, Laurent and Victoria so many weeks ago?

He came to life at my touch, his hands shooting into his lap and his near suffocating anxiety rushing down on me like a tidal wave.

I gasped and nearly forgot to breathe again as my breath was knocked out of my lungs. Edward was instantly patting my back comfortingly and looking at me oddly.

"What happened?"

He asked softly as I regained control of my respiratory system.

"Nothing. I'm fine!"

I replied, sitting back up straight after realizing my hunched position. I looked up at Edwards inquiring eyes.

"Who is she? What does she want?"

His eyes flitting back to the girl, who was still standing there, her eyes having moved from Alice to Jasper.

'I can't read her. It's so weird; every time I try to, I get the sound of rushing water and a picture of a waterfall."

He whispered, his words flowing so rapidly I nearly missed them. Before I could reply, Alice and Edward both looked to Jasper with surprised looks on their faces.

Jasper didn't return their glances, his hand jerking the chair between himself and the new girl out for her. Alice made a noise like a strangled cat and swiftly made her way to the trash can then out the door to the parking lot.

* * *

The girl sat down, her smooth actions fluid-like and thorough, in the chair that Jasper gestured to. As she did, her hair bounced downwards then floated back upwards to frame her face; it looked like she was underwater.

Edward was growling again, almost to low for human ears to hear. Her amazing eyes snapped up to lock on his; she seemed perturbed by this display.

Standing as swiftly as she had sat, she made her way to the door. The entire time she moved the sensation of flowing water intensified to the point where I thought I was drowning.

She opened the door with grace and swept out of it. As she did, the wonderful feeling left with her.

I looked back to Jasper, who was shaking his head with a pained expression on his face. Edward, who was staring at him similarly, growled in a different way then he had before. This time, it was whiny, and seemed sad.

Jasper looked at him for a moment before he stood too. Disposing of his trash, he took his leave the same as the others.

* * *

Just a prelude, my friends. Simply the Prologue.

Comment to let me know whether or not you think it is just total trash.


End file.
